


Minty Fresh

by therumjournals



Series: Zach's Rules [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pinto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therumjournals/pseuds/therumjournals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"This is so wrong,” he mumbled.  “Toothpaste should not be sexy.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Minty Fresh

“CHRIS!” Zach bellowed from the bathroom.

Chris rolled his eyes and scowled into his closet. “What?”

“How many times have I told you to put the cap on the fucking toothpaste?!”

Oh Christ. He was going to start on this now? Chris was already running late for his coffee-and-newspaper, which could end up throwing off his whole day.

“I’ll buy you a new tube, princess!” he yelled back. He pulled on a pair of jeans and zipped them up, wondering if he should even bother.

“That’s not the point!”

Chris wandered over to the bathroom, where Zach had somehow managed to start brushing his teeth despite his complaints. “What exactly is the problem?” he asked calmly, leaning against the doorway.

“The problem,” Zach said, pulling his toothbrush from his mouth and pointing it at Chris's reflection in the mirror, “is that you never listen to me. You know how much it pisses me off!”

“Well, yeah, but that’s because you’re an anal bitch.”

Zach narrowed his eyes at Chris in the mirror, wondered if he was really getting the full effect that way, and turned to glower directly at Chris. “You’re a slob.”

Chris took a step toward him. “You’re a demanding, nitpicky, neat-freak,” he said, taking a step forward on each word until he had Zach pinned back against the bathroom counter.

“You’re a…a…fuck.” Zach tossed his toothbrush to the side and pulled Chris in for a kiss. Chris plunged his tongue into Zach’s minty, sticky mouth and they kissed desperately for a long moment until Chris pulled back.

“This is kind of disgusting.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

They turned to the sink, laughing as they splashed water into their mouths to rinse out the toothpaste, then they were on each other again, and Chris urged Zach up onto the counter. He leaned back on his hands to let Chris drop kisses across his chest, and let his head smack back against the mirror as Chris ran his hands down the sensitive skin over his ribs. Chris grinned mischievously, reached for the (still-uncapped) toothpaste tube, and squeezed a tiny dab of the minty paste onto each of Zach’s nipples.

“What the fuck?” Zach said, looking down at his chest.

Chris swiped his tongue over Zach’s right nipple and blew lightly on it, cool air hitting the remnants of mint, and Zach felt his whole body tingle at the sensation. “This is so wrong,” he mumbled. “Toothpaste should not be sexy – fuh-uhhhh-uck,” he moaned, squirming as Chris sucked Crest off of his left nipple and raked his teeth against it as he slid his tongue down Zach’s chest.

Zach shifted his hips to let Chris slide his boxers off and wondered if maybe he should push the tube of toothpaste out of Chris’s way before he came up with any more ideas. But Chris was focused on dragging his tongue slowly up Zach’s engorged cock, leaving behind a cool trail of mint that sent shivers down his spine. Chris licked wet circles around the head, and Zach bucked his hips at the sensation.

“You like that?” Chris breathed.

“Fuck, so…tingly,” Zach said, closing his eyes as Chris tongued at his slit. “So minty fresh.” Chris laughed, a puff of air against Zach’s damp skin. “Stop teasing, Chris,” Zach begged.

“Yeah? Tell me what you want,” Chris demanded, pausing with his mouth open just above the swollen tip.

Zach pushed a hand into Chris’s hair. “Come on, uh…brush your teeth with my dick,” he panted, and then he had to pull Chris up by the hair because he nearly fell down laughing.

“Think you may be taking the toothpaste analogies a little too far,” Chris chuckled, but he composed himself enough to wrap his lips around Zach’s length. He took Zach in as far as he could, moaning appreciatively. Zach tipped his head back and lost himself in the heat and pressure of Chris’s mouth, the sensation of his imminent climax echoing from his mint-cool nipples to the tips of his toes, until he came with a shout, pulsing hotly into Chris’s throat.

Chris pulled away before he could swallow it all, and Zach tipped his head down for a kiss, licking into Chris’s mouth, tasting himself until there was nothing left.

“Tastes good,” he said, breaking the kiss with a smile.

“Mmm,” Chris murmured against his skin, “for a minute there, I thought you were going to ask me to gargle with it.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Zach chuckled, sliding off the counter and pushing Chris gently against the opposite wall. He rested his hands lightly on Chris’s hips as they kissed. “Aren’t you running late for your coffee-and-newspaper?” he asked, his voice teasing. In response, he felt Chris’s hands on his shoulders, pushing him down.

“Yeah, I am,” Chris breathed. “So get down there.”

“So needy,” Zach said, but he slid willingly to his knees and made quick work of Chris’s fly. “Can’t believe you got dressed,” Zach said, mouthing over Chris’s straining boxers. “When will you ever learn, Christopher?”

“Never,” Chris gasped, shoving his pants over his hips, urging Zach on. “And I’m never… guhh… ever fucking putting the cap back on the toothpaste either.”

Zach didn’t respond, other than to slide his mouth over Chris’s cock and suck until he could feel him against the inside of his cheeks. Chris groaned and fisted his hands in his own hair, gritting his teeth to try to make it last. Not that he didn’t appreciate Zach’s lack of teasing and his single-minded purpose, but Jesus.

“You…fuck…you haven’t taken a shower yet, have you?” Chris managed to ask.

“Mm-mm,” Zach confirmed around his cock.

“Fuck, Zach, I’m close.” He reached down to take a hold of himself as Zach pulled away. Zach leaned back with a knowing grin, his eyes flicking from Chris’s lust-darkened eyes to his fist flying over his cock until came hard across Zach’s chest.

Chris offered Zach a hand, helping him up so he could pull him close, and they wrapped their arms around each other in a messy embrace.

“Shower,” Zach said, tugging at the waistband of Chris’s jeans.

“Fuck,” Chris breathed. “I’m never going to get my coffee, am I?”

“Come on, Christopher,” Zach chided, stepping into the shower. “Cleanliness is next to godliness and all that.”

“Where exactly is horniness on that scale?” Chris asked, stepping out of his jeans.

“Get your ass in here,” Zach said from under a cloud of steam, “and maybe you’ll find out.”

Never let it be said that Chris Pine underestimated the importance of good hygiene.


End file.
